Journey To Fame
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: Alyssa and Allie end up gettin the roles of Pavarti Patil and Lavander Brown and get a shock of their lives.


Journey To Fame  
By: Sheena and Allie  
Everyone thought they had it all, they would say: "Oh, look, there goes the Anderson Sisters, Silly, they think they are perfect!" Or "Spoiled brats!" But no one knew what Alyssa and Allie Anderson went through. They had lost their mom in a car accident and their father was constantly working, and so they hardly saw him. They had to take care of each other. They were doing their work in the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. The eldest daughter, Alyssa answered the door, it was the mailman with the mail, and she took the mail. When she came across a letter that was addressed to Allie and her. She opened the letter up. It said: Dear Alyssa and Allie Anderson,  
We have received your audition video for the 4th Harry Potter Movie  
and are pleased to inform you that you have gotten the roles of  
Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown.  
Sincerely,  
Jina Jay  
P.S. Enclosed are 2 plane tickets, see ya tomorrow.  
Alyssa ran to the kitchen and showed Allie the letter. They both jumped up and down. They were on their way to England. They were so excited that they couldn't sleep that night.  
  
Alyssa was lying on her princess bed as she called it, when Allie came into her room in tears. Alyssa sat up and said, "What's wrong sis?" Allie said, "I just got a call from aunt Vita, she said that dad has been in a car accident and is in the hospital in critical condition. The doctors think that he might not make it over night." Alyssa bursted into tears and said, "We got to get there now." Allie said, "But how?" Alyssa said, "I have a motorbike, we'll take it there." So they got dressed and drove to the hospital on Alyssa's motorbike. When they arrived at the hospital, Vita was there with their baby cousin, Arlena. Vita was in tears and saw them and said, "He's stable now, but he's very weak, you girls might wanna say goodbye to him, cause he may not make it." Alyssa and Allie went to go see their father, when they got to the room; they noticed that he was sitting up. Alyssa said, "What happened?" Mr. Anderson said, "I was on my home from work, when this dumbass pulls out of nowhere and hits me." Allie said, "Will you be able to come home?" Mr. Anderson said, "Yes, I will! By the way, I heard that ya'll got the roles you wanted in the Harry Potter movies, good luck!" Alyssa and Allie smiled, they were happy.  
  
Alyssa and Allie hugged and kissed their dad goodbye, cause they had to get some rest. They had a plane to catch the next day. When they got home, they noticed that their house lights were on. Alyssa said, "Allie did you leave the lights on before we left?" Allie said, "NO! Did you?" Alyssa said, "No!" When they went to unlock the door, they noticed that it was already unlocked, so they went inside, and to their surprise, they saw two hott guys sitting in their living room. They knew who they were and screamed. They were so excited, they couldn't believe it, Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliffe were actually in their living room. Tom saw them and said, "Oh, so sorry, but we wanted to surprise you, so we had your aunt give us a spear key to get in." Alyssa said, "Well, you definitely surprised us! So what are ya'll doing here?" Dan said, "Well, we came to your house, cause we were down here for a convention and decided to pay ya'll a visit, we know you have a flight to catch tomorrow morning so we are going too." Tom looked at Alyssa and said, "Mind if we crash here for the night?" Alyssa looked at Allie then back at Tom and said, "Not at all." Alyssa and Allie were so happy to have Tom and Dan at their house. Alyssa said to Tom, "So, Tom, do you have a girlfriend, cause we've been hearin rumors that you do?" Tom said, "No, I don't at the moment, why?" Allie said, "Oh, cause Alyssa is madly in love with you and would do anything to be your girlfriend." Alyssa started to blush. Tom said, "Well, Alyssa, being that you are going to be in the movie and you are really cute, then I say it would be alright for you to be my girlfriend." Alyssa went red in the face and then said, "Do you really mean it Tom?" Tom said, "Yes! I do mean it. I've seen the audition tape and you are the type of girl I look for." Dan grinned and then said, "Say, Allie, will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" Allie blushed and then said, "Um, er, damn skippy, I will." Tom and Dan both kissed their new girlfriends on the lips.  
  
Alyssa said, "Tom, want to see my bedroom?" Tom looked at her and said, "Sure, let's go." Alyssa took Tom's hand and they walked upstairs to her room. Dan and Allie were making out in the living room, not noticing that Alyssa and Tom went upstairs. Allie stopped to take a breather and said, "Hey, they left us, let's go find them." Then they both giggled and got up to go upstairs. When they got upstairs, they saw Tom and Alyssa making out on her bed. Allie jumped on Alyssa's bed and said, "Tom and Alyssa sitting on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Alyssa was getting really upset and said, "Allie shut up and get out of my room now!" Allie knew how Alyssa gets, when she comes in her room, so she and Dan went to her room and closed the door. Alyssa and Tom fell asleep right after that. Allie and Dan on the other hand didn't go to bed till 2 am.  
  
The next morning Alyssa and Tom went into Allie's room to wake Allie and Dan up. Alyssa and Tom both jumped on Allie's bed and started to jump up and down on it to wake them up. Allie and Dan opened their eyes up and saw Alyssa and Tom dressed and ready to go. Allie said, "Alyssa, Tom, why are you doing that?" Alyssa said, "Allie we got to back and leave, the plane leaves at 1pm so come on let's get a move on it. Allie and Dan got up and got dressed. When they went downstairs, Mr. Anderson was in the kitchen with Alyssa and Tom. Allie ran up to him and hugged him. Allie said, "How are you dad?" Mr. Anderson said, "I'm fine!" Alyssa and Tom were eating breakfast and giggling. Allie and Dan looked at them and didn't find anything funny. 


End file.
